Cherry Stems
by RobinxStarfire67
Summary: The Gaang goes to visit Zuko and Mai. when they are bored they play an... interesting game with an even more interesting outcome. Ever heard that if you can tie a cherry stem in your mouth your an amazing kisser? Kataang in later chapters.R R! :D


**AN: Hey its me! I'm determined to stick with this story. Its gonna be short (2/3 chappies). So Enjoy, Kataang might be in next chapter, im not sure. It was supposed to be comedy, but i can't help myself!**

Cherry Stems

It was a normal day flying on Appa's big furry back. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki all with nowhere to go after the war stuck with Aang during his quest to restore peace to the world. They would ride from town to town, village to village, nation to nation, resolving feuds and solving problems. They never had a problem with this though because they were a family and family stuck together. Right now they were on their way to Ember Island… again. This was their favorite place to go to visit Zuko, Mai, and Iroh so naturally they checked up on it often to make sure nothing went wrong. Zuko had inherited the beach house on Ember Island, so the three of them went there during the summer. The house was split into two parts so the Gaang stayed in one part, and Zuko and friends in the other. The part the Gaang stayed in was a guest house with two bedrooms, one for boys and one for girls. Sometimes Zuko and Mai would even join them because, well, how cool is that! It was like two sleepovers at once!

"Hey Aang, are we there yet?" Those words are all that came from Toph. She hated the sky more than anything so this was understandable…Understandable, but not enjoyable. Luckily Aang was a relatively patient person.

"Aang, hey Aang, are we there YET?" Toph asked for the forty-something-ith time

"Hurry Aang I need FOODD!" Sokka added. Aang was getting pretty fed up. A few more comments and he was going to scream!

"Aang, maybe their right, we have been flying for a while we should probably take a break and make camp." Katara had a point, it was getting dark. Aang sighed.

"Fine." He steered Appa towards a small meadow in a forest. By The time they got there it was too dark to see. Aang firebended a small flame in his hand to unpack then started a fire. Sokka ate a pear than lazily threw his sleeping bag on the ground and went to sleep. Suki giggled and set her bag close to Sokka's… and I mean REALLY close. Toph set her's up a good 10 feet away then brought a rock tent over herself. Katara shrugged and set her bag up next to Suki. Aang pulled his next to Katara and flopped down.

Katara's POV

I woke up screaming that night. A nightmare, it was just a nightmare. The day my mother was killed replayed in my head. That scream… That scream. I tried to wake up Sokka; after all it was his mother, too.

"Sokka? Sokka wake up!"

"Huh? Katara? Go back to bed." Came his pathetic answer.

"I had a nightmare… it was about mom"

"Go…back…to…BED!"

"I can't Sokka, I'm scared"

"Well, that's not my problem, see a therapist" I heard chuckling coming from a certain earthbender's rock tent. I guess my screaming woke her up.

"You guys are so immature!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Aang. I guess we woke him up too.

Then Sokka yelled "Katara had a nightmare so she had to wake the whole Gaang."

"Not the WHOLE Gaang." Toph added who now was out her tent. We all looked to Suki's sleeping bag… her empty sleeping bag?

"SUKI?" Sokka called. Then we heard a scream from the woods.

"Sorry guys, bathroom break, he he?" We all laughed resulting in an angry, blushing Suki coming out from between the trees.

"Well, I can't control my bladder!" she angrily replied. We all laughed again resulting in her dragging her sleeping bag painfully far away from Sokka's. Sokka ran after her trying to apologize. That left me, Toph, and Aang.

"So what was this nightmare about?" Aang asked obviously trying to get rid of the awkward tension.

"Oh, um, I'd rather not talk about it." I shyly responded

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yeah" then Toph cut in.

"Well, see ya in the morning, goodnight you two." She said. We both said good night and went to bed.

No POV

In the morning they were in for a surprise. With the light of the sun the meadow was visible. The grass was a bright, dark green. It looked artificial, but so natural at the same time. The trees created a perfect circle meadow. They were apple trees. Mysteriously there was one baby willow tree in the center, big enough to stand under, but not fully grown. Around the perimeter there were bright, red and purple pansies. There was a patch of tall sunflowers in the shape of a heart. Katara and Suki were the first to wake up. They were lucky enough to see the sunrise. Katara started making tea while Suki made apple sauce over the fire Aang bended the night before that was strangely still going. A while before the food was done Aang woke up.

"Whoa" he said. Suki replied.

"Isn't it amazing!" then Sokka and Toph woke up.

"Oh… My ...God!" Sokka dramatically announced.

"You noticed the meadow?" Suki asked, bewildered.

"No… Applesauce!" he cheered. Katara and Suki looked disappointed.

"I know Toph will care!" Katara declared.

"Sorry to break it to you Sugar Queen, but I can't see… although I can smell is that *sniff sniff* Applesauce!" again she looked disappointed. They all ate then took off on Appa. After a half hour of bickering…

"Aang are we there yet?" asked Toph.

"Yup, here we are!" Aang replied.

**AN: liked it? hated it? i bet you can wait to review, so ill leave this a short AN!**


End file.
